


Romancing the Stone

by Pambot3000



Series: The Bendy Boys Do Hollywood! [11]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action Figures, Adventure & Romance, Bad Puns, Embedded Images, F/M, Fanart, Humor, M/M, Movie Poster, References to Ant-Man & Hank Pym, Romancing The Stone, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pambot3000/pseuds/Pambot3000
Summary: Steve's a boy from the big city.Bucky's a reckless soldier of fortune.For a fabulous treasure, they share an adventure no one could imagine...or survive.Steve and Bucky recreate the movie poster for Romancing the Stone (1984) starring Michael Douglas and Kathleen Turner."Hey, Steve, do we know that guy?""I'm not sure, but he does look familiar.""Yeah, it's really BUGGING me too."😜"Bucky, no."
Relationships: Jack Colton/Joan Wilder, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The Bendy Boys Do Hollywood! [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852180
Comments: 24
Kudos: 35





	1. Romancing the Steve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Voodoosgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voodoosgirl/gifts).



> As always, for my Muse/Sister in All Things and Stucky, Voodoosgirl.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/21628602@N07/50238736943/in/dateposted-public/)


	2. Welcome to Colombia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Welcome to Colombia!" - Jack Colton, Romancing the Stone, 1984
> 
> Steve and Bucky recreate the most well-known scene from Romancing the Stone.
> 
> "Hey, Steve, it's that guy again."  
> "Why can't we remember who he is?"  
> "Beats me. We should probably just ask him, but I don't want to seem ignor-ANT."😜  
> "Bucky, where are you getting these terrible Dad jokes?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, for my Muse/Sister in All Things and Stucky, Voodoosgirl.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/21628602@N07/50265342081/in/dateposted-public/)


	3. One Hell of a Morning Has Turned Into a Bitch of a Day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "One hell of a morning has turned into a bitch of a day!" - Jack Colton, Romancing the Stone, 1984
> 
> Steve and Bucky recreate another scene from Romancing the Stone.
> 
> "You know, Steve, I’m pretty sure I saw that guy in a film about a very large insect. It was XL ant."😜  
> "Bucky, are you ever going to run out of awful bug puns?"  
> "Nope!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, for my Muse/Sister in All Things and Stucky, Voodoosgirl.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/21628602@N07/50295919862/in/dateposted-public/)


	4. Now I Ain't cheap, But I Can Be Had

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Now I ain't cheap, but I can be had." - Jack Colton, Romancing the Stone, 1984
> 
> Steve and Bucky recreate another scene from Romancing the Stone.
> 
> "Hey, Steve, I've asked around and there's a real BUZZ about that guy."  
> "You know, Buck, all your terrible insect jokes are starting to make me feel a bit WASPISH."  
> "Oh, no! I've created a monster!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, for my Muse/Sister in All Things and Stucky, Voodoosgirl.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/21628602@N07/50317605551/in/dateposted-public/)


	5. I've Never Been Anybody's Best Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joan Wilder: You're the best time I've ever had.  
> Jack Colton: I've never been anybody's best time.
> 
> Steve and Bucky recreate another sweet scene from Romancing the Stone.
> 
> "No more insect jokes, Bucky?"  
> "Nah, I think we've done enough of those, Stevie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, for my Muse/Sister in All Things and Stucky, Voodoosgirl.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/21628602@N07/50392083371/in/dateposted-public/)


	6. Then You Know How They All End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack Colton: I couldn't stop thinking about you. I even read one of your books.  
> Joan Wilder: Then you know how they all end.  
> Jack Colton: Yeah. Hi.  
> Joan Wilder: Hi. 
> 
> Steve and Bucky recreate just one more scene from Romancing the Stone.
> 
> "Last one, Bucky...for this movie anyway!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, for my Muse/Sister in All Things and Stucky, Voodoosgirl.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/21628602@N07/50395027598/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
